Langit Senja
by Sheyll
Summary: Beratapkan langit berlukis semburat jingga, beralaskan hamparan rumput ditiup angin senja. Aku menunggumu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, namun kau tak kunjung datang. Hingga suatu senja kau tepati janjimu. Kembali padaku dengan sepucuk suratmu yang membuat hatiku pilu.


**Langit Senja**

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Summary: Beratapkan langit berlukis semburat jingga, beralaskan hamparan rumput ditiup angin senja. Aku menunggumu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, namun kau tak kunjung datang. Hingga suatu senja kau tepati janjimu. Kembali padaku dengan sepucuk suratmu yang membuat hatiku pilu.

Naruto dan segala isinya milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Saya cuma pinjam hehe.. Tapi alur ceritanya murni dari imajinasi liar author (gadungan) sendiri kok v':

Warning!

Typo(s) karena no edit T.T/ada unsur Islamic-nya/dll...

Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk senpaiku Sophiahtn

Selamat ulang tahun ^-^

Kuharap kau suka~

~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~

Semburat jingga terlukis di langit. Sang surya mengintip dari bukit, perlahan tenggelam. Semilir angin senja bertiup, menerbangkan dedainan kering di hamparan rumput. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo duduk memandang langit senja. Mata Amethysnya sarat akan kerinduan.

"Wusss" desir angin menggoyangkan helaian rambut sang gadis. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Akankah kau datang?" Ujarnya lirih. "Naruto" kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dia masih setia di hamparan rerumputan, bercengkrama dengan hembusan angin senja yang senantiasa menemaninya tanpa bosan. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik berumur 20 tahun yang tak pernah jenuh menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya setiap senja di tanggal 1 setiap bulan berganti. Namun yang ia dapati hanya kehampaan dan harapan semu bahwa kelasihnya akan datang dengan cengiran khasnya yang ia rindukan.

Saat itu tanggal 1 Januari, saat langit berwarna jingga. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning menggandeng kekasihnya menuju sebuah tempat di kaki bukit. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berkulit tan yang murah senyum dengan cerianya mengajak sang kekasih pergi berdua.

"Naruto, kita akan pergi kemana?" Kekasihnya bertanya karena penasaran.

"Kau ikut saja Hinata, nanti juga kau tahu. Hehe." Pemuda itu memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Naruto mengajak Hinata duduk di atas hamparan rumput. "Hinata" sebelah tangan Naruto menggenggam jemari kekasihnya.

"I..iya?" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, dia merasa gugup saat menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa kau ingat?" Naruto menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga gadisnya sambil tetap menggenggam jemarinya. "Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu." Tatapannya beralih memandang rerumputan yang menghampar luas di bawah langit jingga.

"Aku ingat" senyum Hinata mengembang. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka bertemu tidak sengaja, saat itu langit menguning. Hinata berjalan-jalan di kaki bukit. Dia tengah mencari ide untuk lukisannya. Dia sangat suka melukis. Dengan lukisan beraliran naturalisme. Bentang alam adalah objek favoritnya. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, dia tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia menatap langit. Indah, awan berhias warna jingga yang memunculkan kerinduan dalam hati. Dia memutuskan untuk melukis langit senja.

Saat dia tengah melukis diatas hamparan rumput, seorang pemuda mengamatinya. Lalu menghampirinya. Tentu Hinata merapa terkejut. Mata mereka bertemu. Debaran jantung menggebu. Getaran hati menderu. Percikan cinta beradu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama telah memagut hati mereka.

"Sayang" Naruto membelai pipi Hinata. Membuyarkan lamunan indah gadisnya.

"Eh, i..iya Na..Naruto?" Semu merah menghiasih pipi putih gadis itu saat mendengar panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hm?" Jemari genitnya merayu hidung mancung Hinata karena gemas dengan ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku...tadi mengingat pertemuan pertama kita." Lengkungan manis di bibir Hinata menggoda Naruto untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

'Cup' tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aaa..." wajah Hinata memanas karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Hihihi. Kau sangat menggemaskan,sayang." Naruto terkekeh. 'Cup' dia mengecup sebelah pipi gadisnya lagi.

"Na..Na...ruto" wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata lalu menautkannya. "Sayang~" dia menghela nafas gugup. "Besok, aku akan pergi ke Suna." Raut sedih nampak di wajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Aku ditugaskan untuk mengatasi kelompok pemberontak di Suna. Itu akan jadi tugas yang sangat besar dan berbahaya." Lanjutnya. "Tapi, aku pasti kembali. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku ingin kau menikah denganku." Naruto mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya. "Apa kau bersedia menungguku?" Naruto menatap dalam mata indah kekasih tercintanya.

"A..aku.. akan menunggumu" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya yg hendak berjatuhan.

Naruto memeluk gadisnya. "Sstt...jangan menangis, sayang." Dia membelai rambut sang gadis.

"Hiks" isak tangis terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Dia menangis dalam pelukan naruto. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihan mendalam karena hendak berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu.

Cukup lama mereka tetap dalam posisi itu. Kemudian Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya ketika isakan Hinata tak terdengar lagi. Dia menatap wajah gadisnya. Wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan dan takut kehilangan. Dia menghapus air mata gadisnya. "Aku pasti kembali padamu, sayang. Pada tanggal 1, di bawah langit senja. Sama seperti saat pertama kita bertemu." Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat keningnya dikecup. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu" dia memeluk Naruto lagi. "Tak peduli kapanpun lau akan kembali. Aku akan menunggumu setiap tanggal 1 setiap bulan berganti di bawah langit jingga ini. Meski itu harus kulakukan seumur hidupku."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Naruto membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu" bibir kedua itu saling bertautan mesra. Di bawah langit senja yang indah. Mereka meluapkan rasa kesedihan mereka dengan menyemai cinta sebelum esok hari mereka harus berpisah dalam waktu yang tak diketahui.

Kini Hinata menunggu dalam sepi, sang kekasih yang tak kunjung kembali. Senja ini adalah tanggal 1 di bulan ke-11 Hinata menunggu pemuda itu. Hampir setahun pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Tanpa kabar berita. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap setia menunggunya.

Langit menggelap, surya telah tenggelam sempurna. Kini sang rembulanlah yang menampakkan sinarnya seolah berkata bahwa dialah yang paling cantik malam ini. "Dia tidak datang" ujar Hinata lirih. Dalam matanya tersapat kesedihan dan kerinduan mendalam terhadap kekasihnya.

Hinata berbalik pulang. Dalam hati dia bertekad, tanggal 1 bulan depan dia akan ke tempat ini lagi. Menunggu kekasihnya.

~~~Langit Senja~~~

"Kring kring" syara alarm menginterupsi seorang gadis yang tengan terbuai di alam mimpi.

"Hmm.." gumaman khas orang bangun tidur terdengar di kamar bernuansa ungu itu. "Sudah pagi" gadis itu membuka matanya, menyesuaikan indra penglihatnya dengan sinar mentari.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Selang 30 menit, pontu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan gadis cantik berambut indigo dengan penampilan yang segar sehabis mandi. Hinata. Gadis yang selalu menunghu kekasihnya pulang.

Setelah dia rapi dengan jas dokter kebanggaannya. Dia melirik ke arah kalender. "Ahh! Tanggal 1." Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Dia bergegas pergi ke tempat dia bekerja, rumah sakit konoha. Hinata merupakan salah satu dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit itu. Setiap hari dia berangkat ke sana untuk mengobati orang-orang. Dia mencintai pekerjaannya, karena dia merasa bahagia bisa melihat irang lain sembuh melalui perantara dia. Di sana juga banyak teman-temannya, sehingga dia tidak merasa kesepian.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu. Assalmu'alaikum." Hinata mencium tangan ayahnya dan berpamitan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kakak, hati-hati di jalan ya." Hanabi, adiknya mencium tangan sang kakak lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir mereka. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia pagi ini. Sehingga dia semakin bersemangat untuk bekerja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hinata menyapa teman-temannya. Dia tersenyum ke arah dokter, perawat, serta pasien di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!" Wanita berambut merah muda menyapanya. Dia tersenyum dengan ramah ke arah Hinata. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat Hinata yang bertugas sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Wanita dengan jas dokter itu memegangi perut ratanya. Seraya berkata. "Selamat pagi, tante Hinata yang cantik!" Dia menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura! Selamat pagi juga, calon keponakanku!" Hinata mengelus perut Sakura dengan senyum terukir.

"Hihihi" Sakura terkekeh kegelian.

"Bagaimana kabar si kecil ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tante cantik." Lagi-lagi dia menirukan suara anak kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Syukurlah" Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Sekarang tanggal 1, kan? Apa kau akan menunggunya lagi?" Sakura berkata serius.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menunggunya." Jawab Hinata.

"Aaa.. tetaplah bersemangat, Hinata sayang. Kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan buah dari penantianmu itu." Istri pebisnis terkenal di Konoha itu menyemangati sahabatnya. Haruno...ahh bukan... Uchiha Sakura merupakan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha kenamaan di Konoha. Merea pasangan yang sangat serasi dan bahagia. Bahkan sebentar lagi kebahagiaan mereka akan bertambah lengkap dengan calon buah hati mereka yang tengah berada fi perut Sakura.

Hinata kadang merasa iri terhadap Sakura. Karena dia diberikan begitu banyak kebahagiaan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ahh.. seharusnya Hinata tetap bersyukur, meski cintanya belum kunjung datang. Tetapi dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya, sumber kebahagiaannya setiap hari. Terima kasih Tuhan.

~~~Langit Senja~~~

Usai tugasnya di rumah sakit selesai, Hinata bergegas pergi menuju tempat dimana ia menunggu kekasihnya kembali. Untunglah hari ini tugasnya hanya sampai jam 5 sore, jadi dia bisa kembali ke tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya itu.

Senja membuat langit berwarna jingga. Menghantarkan getar kerinduan yang tak terbendung lagi di hati Hinata. Dia duduk di hamparan rumput sambil menunggu sang surya tenggelam sempurna. Berharap kekasihnya akan kembali segera.

"Apakah kau tidak akan datang lagi, Naruto?" Raut sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lulut. Kepalanya ia benamkan di lipatan tangannya. "Hiks" isakan lirih terdengar sayup-sayup beradu dengan desau angin. Sungguh gadis yang malang. Kekecewaan berulang kali ia rasakan ketika kekasihnya tak jua kembali.

Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya. Hangat. Ia merasa belaian angin begitu hangat di puncak kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu hanya angin. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Kau" Hinata menatap seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang ia rindukan selama setahun kepergiannya.

"Naruto" Hinata menghambur kepelukan Naruto. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Namun kecewa kembali mendera. Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, yang ia peluk ternyata hanya kehampaan. Dia bukan Naruto. Dia hanya halusinasi Hinata, karena terlalu merindukan pria itu.

"Srek" suara langkah diatas dedaunan kering terdengar dari arah belakang gadis itu. Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. "Naruto" dia berkata dengan lantang. Mamun ketika ia dapati seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitamnya, dia pun terdiam.

"Ahh, maaf nona. Sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu." Pria itu mendekati Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam menatap pria itu. Siapa dia? Mau apa dia kemari? Segelintir pertanyaan menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Aku Shino. Kau pasti nona Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?" Ujar pria itu.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya. 'Dari mana dia tahu namaku?' Dia semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku adalah teman Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar pria itu dengan tenang.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Dia sangat terkejut. "Te..temannya Naruto?" Katanya tak percaya.

"Benar, Nona. Aku kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada nona." Dia merogoh kantong jaketnya. "Naruto memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Dia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat. "Nah, terimalah." Dia memberikan surat beramplop putih itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima surat itu. "Apa dia berada di Konoha juga?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak, dia hanya menitipkan itu padaku. Dia juga berpesan bahwa nona tudak perlu menunggunya lagi." Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Dan..dia juga ingin kau mendapatkan ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat berwarna emas.

"A..apa i..ini?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau baca saja di rumah, nona. Dan seferalah pulang, hari sudah gelap. Aku permisi." Pria itu berbalik kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

~~~Langit Senja~~~

"Krek" pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis yang terlihat lesu. "Assalamu'alaikum" ucapnya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" sahutan terdengar dari dalam rumah. "Waah, kakak sudah pulang." Seorang gadis muda berlari ke arah gadis yang lebih tua darinya lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Di mana ayah, Hanabi?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Ayah ada di dalam, sedang sholat magrib. Kakak Hinata bergegaslah sholat ya." Hanabi tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Hinata berlalu ke kamarnya.

Seusai sholat, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Matanya menangkap figura di atas meja. Figura itu berisi foto dirinya dan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Naruto berseragam polisi dan Hinata mengenakan jas dokternya. Hinata teringat sesuatu. Dia bergegas mengambil dua buah kertas yang ia dapat dari Shino sore tadi. Kemudian dia membacanya.

 _Teruntuk kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Ahh kau pasti sangat merindukanku bukan? Hehe. Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berjumpa. Kau pasti semakin cantik saja._

 _Ahh...jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Konoha. Tapi aku tak bisa sayang. Aku tak bisa ke sana. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menemuimu._

 _Kau pasti tengah lelah menanti kepulanganku, kan? Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu. Aku telah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu dalam penantian tak pasti ini._

 _Aku yakin, sampai kau membaca surat ini pun kau masih setia menungguku. Tapi... hentikan itu, sayang. Berhentilah menungguku._

 _Maafkan aku...belum bisa menepati janjiku._

 _Oh iya, aku juga menitipkan sebuah undangan pernikahan untukmu kepada Shino. Apa kau sudah menerimanya? Kau harus datang ya._

 _-Uzumaki Naruto-_

Hinata melipat kembali surat itu. Lalu dia melihat undangan nerwarna emas. "Undangan pernikahan" dia membacanya. Tangannya bergetar memegang undangan itu. "U..uzumaki...Na..na.." bulir air mata menetes membasahi undangan yang ia pegang.

"Srak" dia melempar undangan itu ke sudut kamar. "Hiks..hiks.. Naruto tega sekali" air matanya menganak sungai. Semakin deras membasahi bantal. "Kenapa kau setega ini padaku?!" Racau Hinata. "Kenapa..kenapa kau ingkari janjimu..hiks" akhirnya Hinata menangis semalaman hingga dia tertidur.

Pagi harinya dia terbangun dengan mata yang sembab. "Aku tidak boleh menangis lagim" Hinata berkata di depan cermin. "Suah cukup. Sudah cukup dia membuatku menunggu selama setahun. Membuatku kecewa. Membuatku rindu. Sekarang dia dengan seenaknya menghancurkan hatiku. Dia mau menikah dengan wanita lain." Wajah terlukanya benar-benar mengiris hati.

Hinata bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia telah bertekad, dia akan menghadiri pernikahan Naruto. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!" Sapa Ino, salah satu sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. "Matamu kenapa?" Gadis berambut pirang itu memperhatikan wajah Hinata penuh selidik.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Ino." Jawab Hinata gelagapan. Dia takut kalau Ino tahu bahwa mata sembabnya karena menangis semalaman. Menangisi kekasihnya...ahh mantan kekasih bodohnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino memastikan yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Hinata. "Ahh iya, apa kau mendapat undangan dari Naruto? Kau pasti dapatkan? Kau kan kekasihnya." Ino menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu dengan nada menggoda.

"I..iya, Ino." Jawab Hinata lirih. Dia merasa matanya berair sekarang. Sepertinya dia akan menangis lagi.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Tidak kok, mataku mungkin kelilipan. Aku harus segera pergi." Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan Ino yang keheranan.

"Hai, Hinata!" Sakura berlari ke arah Hinata. Terdapat sebuah kertas digenggamannya. "Hinata, kau dapat undangan juga, kan? Undangan dari Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Suna bersama? Dengan Saasuke juga." Kata wanita itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak apa, besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi ya. Oke?" Sakura berlalu.

~~~Langit Senja~~~

Keesokan paginya, hinata bersama Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat ke Suna. Mereka kini sedang berada di bandara. "Sayang~" Sakura bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya, Sasuke.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa masih lama? Aku bosan menunggu terlalu lama." Sakura mengerucurkan bibirnya berpura-pura sebal. "Apa keberangkatan kita tidak bisa dipercepat?" Lanjutnya.

"Sabar sayang" Sasuke mencubit hidung istrinya gemas.

"Papa, baby juga lelah menunggu~" kini wanita berambut merah muda itu menirukan suara anak kecil. Seolah-olah yang sedang berbicara adalah calon anak mereka.

Sasuke mengelus sayang perut istrinya yang masih rata itu. "Sabar ya, baby. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

"Ciuuuum~" rengek Sakura manja.

'Cup' Sasuke mencium kedua pipi Sakura gemas.

"Baby juga, papa~" lanjut Sakura.

'Cup' Sasuke mengikuti keinginan istri merah mudanya itu. Pria tampan itu mencium perut istrinya yang berisi calon anak mereka.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa meteka tifak hanya berdua. Mereka lupa bahwa mereka berangkat bersama Hinata. Jadilah Hinata menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Sungguh malang Hinata. Dia oasti semakin teringat pada Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu, sekarang waktunya mereka terbang menuju kota Suna. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam pesawat Konoha Air.

Di dalam pesawat, Hinata menghabiskan perjalanan dengan tertidur pulas. Sedangkan pasangan suami istri Uchiha terus bermesraan sepanjang perjalanan. Hahaha.

Setelah 7 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di Suna. Sesampainya di bandara Suna, Sasuke membawa mereka berdua ke rumah kakak dan kakak iparnya di Suna. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Izumi.

"Baiklah, kita beristirahat dulu di rumah kakakku. Besok baru kita ke kediaman Uzumaki." Kata Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke, Sakura." Izumi, kakak ipar Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "Waah, ini pasti Hinata. Benar, kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Iya, saya Hinata. Maaf merepotkan." Hinata melempar senyum.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah senang kalau kalian menginap di sini. Rumah kami jadi ramai." Izumi mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan ramah.

"Sebaiknya kalian langsung beristirahat saja di kamar. Kalian pasti lelah." Kata Izumi.

"Kak Itachi belum pulang, kak?" Tanya Sasuke pada kakak iparnya.

"Belum, mungkin dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Izumi mengantar mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

"Terima kasih..." kata Hinata.

"Kau bisa memanggilku kakak atau kak Izumi, seperti Sasuke dan Sakura." Izumi sangat murah senyum.

"Terima kasih, kak Izumi." Hinata balas tersenyum. Lalu dia beristirahat di kamar yang telah disediakan oleh Izumi.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, Itachi pulang. "Assalamu'alaikum" dia mengucapkan salam.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" balas Izumi. Dia mencium punggung tangan suaminya.

"Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sudah, bersama Hinata juga." Balas istrinya.

Malam ini Hinata makan malam bersama dua pasang suami istri Uchiha ini. Ahh dia jadi berasa seperti obat nyamuk. Ternyata Itachi dan Sasuke sama saa kelakuannya kalau sedang bersama istri mereka. Mereka sedang suap-suapan dengan istri mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa gigit jari. Hahaha.

~~~Langit Senja~~~

Pagi ini, Hinata bersama duo pasangan Uchiha pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan. 'Tabahkan hatimu Hinata' ucapnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Naruto menjabat tangan penghulu nanti. Hiks.. kasihan Hinata.

"Sasuke" panggil seseorang.

Hinata melirik ke sumber suara. 'Deg' dia Naruto. Sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya serta peci hitam membungkis sebagian kepala kuningnya. Hinata tal dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. Dia sangat merindukannya.

"Naruto" lirih Hinata. Rasanya ingin sekali dia berlali menghambur ke pelukan pria itu. Tapi ia urungkan saat dia melihat seorang wanita cantik menggamdeng lengan Naruto. Wanita itu mengenakan kebaya putih yang indah dan rambutnya disanggul dengan anggun. 'Itu pasti calon istrinya' batin Hinata sedih.

"Naruto dan wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata. "Hai Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata." Dia menyapa mereka bertiga. "Perkenalkan ini mempelai wanitanya. Hehe." Dia menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Cantik, bukan?" Lanjutnya.

"Cantik sekali" jawab Sakura berbinar.

"Hn, cantik." gumam Sasuke. 'Tapi jauh lebih cantik istriku' lanjutnya dalam hati. Haha.

"Hinata" Naruto mendekati Hinata.

Mata Hinata berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya mengabur. Kemudian...Hinata tumbang (baca: pingsan). Untung saja Naruto sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata. Naruto menggemdong Hinata kedalam kamar. Dia sangat panik melihat gadis itu pingsan. Sehingga dia asal masuk kedalam kamar. Dia malah membawa Hinata ke dalam kamar pengantin.

"Hinata, sadarlah." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata lembut.

"Klek" tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut merah yang kelihatan galak. "NARUTO! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Kata wanita itu.

"I..ibu" Naruto gugup.

"Wanita yang ternyata ibunya itu memdekati Naruto. Kemudian dia kaget melihat seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri di ranjang pengantin. "Pletak" Dia memukul kepala anaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini? Dasar anak bodoh!" Dia memarahi Naruto.

"Ibu jangan salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Naruto membela diri.

"Jangan bohong kamu. Dasar anak nakal! Kau mau jadi pria brengsek, huh?!" Dia menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Enghh..." Di tengah pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu, terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Hinata. Rupanya dia telah siuman.

Naruto dan ibunya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ehh? Kenapa aku berada di sini?" Tanya Hinata lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar, sayang?" Naruto mencium kening Hinata.

Tiba-tiba telinganya dijewer oleh sang ibu. "Dasar anak nakal! Di depan orang tua saja kamu berani berbuat kurang ajar kepada gadis ini!"

"Ampun, ibu. Lepaskan telingaku. Sakit. Uhh nanti telingaku bisa putus." Naruto memelas.

"Biar saja" kata ibunya kejam. "Nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya sang ibu kepada Hinata. "Apa tang sudah dilakukan anak nakal ini kepadamu, nak?

"Aku, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata.

"Dia kekasihku, bu. Aww." Jeweran ibunya semakin kencang.

"Aku Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari anak nakal ini." Kushina tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ibu, lebih baik ibu ke ruang tamu saja ya? Sekarangkan sedang akad nikah." Naruto merayu ibunya agar meleoaskan jewerannya.

Kushina melepaskan jeweran di telinga putranya. "Enak saja! Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua!" Tegasnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah s

harusnya kau melakukan ijab qabul?" Kata Hinata sedih.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak ikut acara ijab qabul? Ada atau tidak ada aku, tidak berpengaruh besar kok. Hehe." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Bukankah hari ini kamu menikah?"

"Aku?" Naruto ikut bingung.

"Iya, undangan itu..." luruh Hinata.

"Apa kau tak membaca undangannya?" Tanya Naruto. "Sekarang ini pernikahan kakak sepupuku, Uzumaki Nagato. Mempelai wanita yang tafi aku perkenalkan padamu itu calon istrinya." Lanjutnya.

"APA?!" Mata Hinata membulat. Tidak percaya akan apa yang Naruto katakan. 'Jadi, dia telah salah paham?' Batinnya.

"Iya, sayang." Naruto merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Naruto mencium kening gadisnya. Kemudian mencium kedua pipinya. Namun saat hendak mencium bibir gadisnya tiba-tiba dia kembali mendapat jeweran dari sang ibu. "Awawaw. Sakit, bu."

"Rasakan! Dasar anak nakal! Mau berbuat mesum di hadapan ibumu sendiri?!" Kushina Murka. "Pletak. Bugh. Brakk." Sepertinya Naruto babak belur. Hahaha.

Hinata hanya memandang kekasihnya prihatin. Tapi mungkin itu balasan yang setimpal untuk pria itu. Pria yang membuatnya menunggu dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan selama setahun.

~Fin~

Niatnya mau buat fic tang manis

Malah jadi begini v':

Akhir kata, ripiu pliss ^-^


End file.
